


A Chance Worth Taking

by SunriseRose1023



Series: The Chances Series [4]
Category: Charmed (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gen, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the world inches its way into Apocalyptic turmoil, Dean and Melinda take a step back. In an act of defiance and maybe desperation, they plan their wedding. But as members of two families who have never been known to have things go smoothly for them, will they make it to the altar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story number four in the series--it's time for a wedding. :)

She was going to kill her.

There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Peyton Halliwell had enough. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her cousin with everything that she had in her. Melinda was her best friend, after all, and had been for their entire lives. But if Melinda thought for one second that Peyton was going to set any part of her 5 foot 5-and-a-half-inch self into a cotton candy pink bridesmaid dress, she had another thing coming. A knock sounded at the door, and Peyton turned, wrapped in her short green bathrobe, meeting her middle sister's eyes. Paris cocked her head to the side.

"Why don't you have the dress on? Everyone's waiting for you to model it."

Peyton blinked her dark eyes at her sister. She pushed an unruly curl behind her ear and pointed back at the monstrosity hanging on the closet door.

"Is she smoking crack, Paris?"

Paris laughed.

"Now, Peyton…"  
"No. Have you seen this dress? Paris, it is a … monstrosity!"  
"It's cute!"

Peyton blinked twice, and Paris sighed.

"All right, it's hideous."

Peyton tossed up her hands, and Paris continued on.

"But … Melinda is the bride, and she gets what she wants. And she wants you to wear—"  
"The Bubble Yum reject?"

Paris snorted, laying her hand over her mouth.

"Get it on, and come on. We're waiting."

Paris walked out of the room, and Peyton turned around, narrowing her eyes at the dress.

"If I could, I would so rid the world of evil like you. And now I'm talking to a dress. Jesus."

Peyton slipped her robe off her shoulders and stomped over to the dress. She slid it on, groaning at the itchy material and blowing her breath out. She got it zipped and turned to a mirror.

"Melinda Halliwell, we are going to fight."

Peyton looked at herself, the way the pale pink washed out her skin tone. The thing was like a prom dress on steroids. Ruffles and tulle everywhere, and let's not even get started on the sequins. Peyton shook her head, but made her way down the stairs. Paris' mouth fell open when she saw Peyton on the stairs, but she quickly regained her composure. She stepped forward, into the sunroom.

"Ladies and … well, ladies."

Melinda was sitting on the couch, with her mother, Piper, on one side of her and her cousin Phoenix, Peyton's oldest sister, on the other. Phoebe, Peyton's mother, was sitting next to Phoenix. Next to them, on another couch, sat Paige and her twin daughters, Anna and Jenny. Paris smiled at them.

"May I present our lovely maid of honor in dress number one."

Paris held out an arm, while the women in the room exchanged glances. Paris leaned backwards.

"Peyt, that's your cue!"  
"I'm not coming out there!"

Peyton heard the groans and sighs, and when Melinda's voice floated up the stairs, she sighed.

"Peyton, if you don't come on, I will bring you down myself."

Peyton closed her eyes, then forced herself down the stairs. She walked into the sunroom, and heard the gasps, saw the looks of horror that crossed the faces of the women sitting in front of her. Peyton bit the inside of her lip as she watched her mother cover her mouth with her hand. Peyton nodded, before turning to Melinda, whose blue eyes were wide.

"Mel, you know I love you. And I would do anything for you. But I won't do this."

Melinda pressed her lips together and slowly nodded her head. Melinda spoke, a smile spreading across her face as she did.

"You look like you're representing the Lullaby League."  
"Either that or, how are things down in Oz, Glinda?"

Melinda was laughing by the end of her sentence, laughing harder by the end of Anna's. Peyton let out a sigh as Paris turned her back to her, silently laughing. Piper was staring out the window, trying and failing to keep a smile off her face, and Phoebe was still covering her mouth, but this time to keep her giggles in.

"It's just … like a train wreck."

Paige finally gave in, barely able to finish her sentence from laughing out loud, and her daughters joined in, until everyone was crying from laughing so hard. Peyton finally gave in too, laughing until her sides hurt.

"Mel, tell me this was a joke."  
"Uh no, this was Kate's pick."

Peyton shook her head, but smiled. Kate. Talk about a shock to the system. Peyton sighed.

"Can I take it off now? Please."

Melinda held up her phone, snapping a picture.

"Hell no. Delete that."  
"I promised Kate I'd show her when you tried her dress on."

Peyton blew out her breath, but Melinda smiled.

"Now you can take it off."

Peyton turned on her heel, when Phoenix spoke up.

"Wait a second, I thought Emerald City was the other way."

The girls broke into another round of laughter, and Peyton turned back to look at her sister.

"Funny. Thanks."

She turned to go again, and almost ran into Dean, who was walking in, wiping his hands on a red rag. He stopped short, backing up just a bit, causing Melinda to laugh even harder.

"Peyton, you look …"  
"Shove it up your ass, Winchester."

She stomped past him as Melinda doubled over on the couch, her head on her knees, tears rolling down her face. Dean stepped into the room, unable to keep the smile from his face. In that moment, Melinda was so very happy, and since they shared an incredible bond, Dean couldn't help but feel the same way. When she had gotten some composure, she stood up, pushing her honey-blonde hair behind her ears, smiling at him as he made his way to her. He bent his head, catching the kiss she was leaning to give him. The required whistles and catcalls sounded through the room, but neither of them cared. They pulled back, and Dean smiled.

"That dress was… Jesus."

The girls laughed, nodding their heads in agreement. Melinda shrugged her shoulders.

"Kate picked it out, and I just couldn't say no."  
"Obviously, that's a problem. I mean, look who she's marrying. Just couldn't say no."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Phoenix, who just laughed. They'd hit it off once Dean and Melinda and Peyton had arrived back at the Manor, acting very much like brother and sister. Phoenix had moved back in the big house, along with her parents. They'd had a scare a while back with Phoenix, where they thought that the cancer she'd had as a child had come back. Thankfully, it was just a false alarm, and she was almost back to normal.

"Pay attention, Winchester."

Dean looked over to Phoenix, who shook her head. Melinda tapped Dean's shoulder, and he turned to look at her.

"Have you done it yet?"

Dean tilted his head slowly, and Melinda sighed.

"One job, Dean. I'm giving you one job. Don't screw this up."  
"Mel, I told you—"  
"I know what you told me. But this is _our_ wedding, cowboy, not just mine. I want you to have some part in it."  
"I'll be the one in the front, telling you 'I do.' That's a big enough part."

Melinda sighed, and Dean did the same thing. He finally looked down.

"I'll do it."  
"Yeah, you better."

He snagged the back of her neck, pulling her to him. She smiled as he bent to press his lips on hers.

"I love you."  
"Love you."

Dean tossed the rag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, back to the garage. Paris came up, tossing an arm around Melinda's shoulders.

"You know he'll never do it, right?"  
"Have a little faith, Paris."  
"Okay, say he gets it done. It won't be what you want."  
"Come on, Paris. Do you think I'm stupid? I've already got my plan in motion."

Paris leaned back, smiling at Melinda.

"You know he's not going to do it, so you've already got it done, don't you?"

Melinda grinned.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Paris smiled, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Come on. I think our model's ready for round 2."


	2. Little Bitty Pretty One

Three days ago, early on a sunny Tuesday, the Impala had roared into the Manor's driveway, taking her spot in the garage. Dean, Melinda, and Peyton dragged themselves from the car, trudging inside, stopping to hug Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Coop, before making their way upstairs and completely crashing.

By Wednesday morning, Melinda was finally feeling peaceful, grateful to not have that damn car rolling under her while she tried to sleep. She was in her bed, her nice, warm, comfortable bed, with Dean beside her, holding her close to him. She was in that place between waking and sleeping, when your mind starts to function again, but your eyes just can't seem to open. Until a tiny feeling of unease came over her. Like she was being watched. She slowly blinked her blue eyes open, staring into a small pair of eyes just a shade darker than her own. Melinda moved slightly, propping herself up on her elbow. A smile crossed the little face in front of her, and Melinda smiled back.

"Hi."

The little girl's smile grew.

"Hi."

Her little voice was high-pitched and musical. It seemed to fit her, this tiny little thing with long brown hair and big, dark blue eyes. She clasped her little hands together and whispered again.

"Are you Melinda?"

Melinda smiled.

"I am. And who are you?"  
"Kate."  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kate."

Melinda did her best not to let her confusion show. Dean slept on beside her, unbothered by the low, whispering tones of Kate and Melinda's voices. Kate stepped closer to the bed.

"You're my aunt. That's what Nana says."

Melinda's eyes widened, and she blinked.

"Nana?"

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Her real name is Piper, but she said I could call her Nana."

Melinda's mouth dropped open, but she forced a smile. Kate kept on talking, her little whisper wrapping itself around Melinda's heart.

"Wyatt is your big brother."

Melinda nodded, and Kate smiled.

"That's my daddy."

Melinda let out a harsh breath, wiggling out from under Dean's arm and throwing the covers back. She wore a short, silk nightgown, and Kate gasped when Melinda stood up. Melinda glanced down, and Kate smiled.

"You're so pretty."

Melinda couldn't help but smile back, as Kate stepped forward and ran her little hand over Melinda's nightgown.

"My mommy wore nightgowns like this."

Melinda felt a twinge in her heart at the sadness in the little girl's voice. She grabbed her robe off the foot of the bed and slipped it on, taking Kate's hand as they walked out of the room. Kate looked up and, because it felt like the right thing to do, Melinda bent and lifted the little girl into her arms. Kate settled against Melinda's hip, glancing behind her.

"Who is that?"

Melinda smiled.

"That's Dean."  
"Are you married to him?"

Melinda smiled and leaned in, pressing her forehead to Kate's.

"Not yet. But I will be soon."  
"And then he'll be my uncle?"

Melinda swallowed, then smiled. She shut the door gently behind her, walking downstairs with Kate in her arms. Piper was in the kitchen, at the stove, when Melinda walked in. She cleared her throat, and Piper turned back from the stove with a smile.

"Well, look here. My girls are up."

Melinda set Kate down, and the little girl ran to Piper, who lifted her up, kissing her cheek. Piper turned back to the stove with Kate on her hip, the little girl peering down at the pan on the stove.

"Eggs?"

Piper nodded.

"You remember what I told you about Dean?"

Kate nodded.

"He likes to eat a lot."

Melinda laughed, and Kate looked back to smile at her. She turned to face Piper again.

"You were right, Nana. Melinda is very pretty."  
"Aunt Melinda, honey."

Kate nodded.

"Aunt Melinda."

Piper set her down and Kate looked up to her.

"Is Papa outside?"

Piper smiled.

"He is, and he was just telling me how he needed some help this morning."

Kate's mouth went into a little "O" and she nodded.

"I can help him!"

She turned and ran outside, her hair flowing back behind her and her nightgown slapping around past her knees. Melinda watched her go, then turned to her mother.

"What the hell is going on?"

Piper turned pain-filled eyes back to the stove, pulling her apron up to wipe her face. She pushed the pan of eggs off the burner and covered it, then turned to Melinda with a sigh.

"You need to sit down for this, honey. I'll get us some coffee."

Melinda made her way to the table, pulling her legs up beneath her and draping her robe over them. Piper soon came to sit across from her, setting the mugs down with a sigh. Piper stared into her coffee for a minute, then looked up to her daughter.

"Do you remember Olivia Collins?"

Melinda thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Wyatt's girlfriend, Olivia?"

Piper nodded.

"Of course I remember her. We all thought they'd get married. They broke up right around the time I met Dean, right?"

Piper nodded again, taking a breath before she spoke.

"Apparently, Olivia was pregnant when they broke up. She knew all about Wyatt's powers and everything, so that wasn't the reason. Wyatt wouldn't really expound on that to me."

Piper sighed.

"She moved out to Arizona, and had Kate four years ago on Christmas Day."

Melinda smiled.

"A Christmas baby."

Piper nodded and smiled.

"I don't really understand her reasoning, why she kept the baby a secret from us. But she wrote me a letter, and I have it upstairs."  
"What does it say?"

Piper sighed again.

"That everything she did was to keep the baby safe. She knew about the magic, and one day when we were out, she slipped in and got to the Book of Shadows, and tapping into the baby's powers, she did the binding spell."

Melinda's mouth dropped open as she exhaled sharply.

"She bound Kate's powers? Wait, Kate has powers?"

Piper nodded.

"We haven't discovered the full extent of them yet. She can orb, and she shares Wyatt's firepower. Leo doesn't think that's all she can do, either."

Melinda shook her head.

"So, what … Mom, I don't understand."  
"Hold on."

Piper stood up, walking out of the room and coming back shortly after with the letter in her hands.

"Here. Maybe you can make more sense of it."

Piper turned to go back to the stove as Melinda unfolded the pieces of paper. Olivia's handwriting flowed across the page, and Melinda smiled, then began to read.

_Dear Piper,_

_If you're reading this, then I know something awful has happened. More than likely, I'm dead, because I am determined to never let you see this letter. I know you must already be confused, and for that, I'm sorry. Let me please explain._

_You have a granddaughter. She was born two years ago on Christmas Day, and her name is Katherine Patricia, but I call her Kate. I gave her your mother's name as her middle name because I wanted her to have some part of her father with her at all times. And I knew how much it would mean to Wyatt for his daughter to bear that name. I know this must be a lot to take in, whenever you're reading this. Some part of me hopes that if this ever falls into your hands, it's soon. As dark and twisted as that may seem, if it has to happen…_

_I kept her a secret because of a dream I had. Melinda sat down with me one day when I asked about her premonitions, and she explained to me how they work. I am almost positive that my dream was a premonition, and the things that I saw … I had to keep my baby safe. I didn't want to do it, but Piper, you have to believe me when I say it was truly my only option. So, I went to your house one day when I knew you were all away, and I went up to the attic. I found the Book, and by tapping into Kate's powers, I was able to complete the Binding Spell. The spell will stay in effect as long as I am alive. If something were to happen to me, Kate would get her powers. I had to protect her, Piper, and taking her away, hiding her where none of you knew, hiding her powers was the only way. If you didn't know about her, the demons wouldn't know either. But if you're reading this, they must have figured it out somehow._

_Please forgive me for this. I know how devastated you must be, and you have every right to be angry at me for keeping her from you. If I wasn't so scared this letter might fall into the wrong hands, I would tell you the reasons why. But I just can't do it here. I'm trying to figure out some way to explain, some way where the information will be kept completely safe until the need arises for it to be known. Once I figure that out, I'll rip up this letter and write a new one. But if you're reading this, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tell you._

_I have to be dead if you're reading this, and for that, my heart breaks. I know I don't have to ask, but I feel the need. Please take care of my baby. Let her know about me if she's too young, and keep my memory alive for her if she can remember me. Don't let her be sad for me. She deserves a wonderful life, one full of joy and happiness, and I know for a fact that she can find that with the Halliwells. You'll love her because she's Wyatt's, and I hope one day you can love her just because she's Kate. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and one day when we're all together again, I'll explain everything. Thank you for all you've ever done for me, Piper. You meant more to me than I think you ever knew._

_Olivia_

Tears were rolling down Melinda's cheeks as she set the pages on the table. She looked up to her mother, and Piper was crying, too. Piper sat down, speaking softly.

"Kate showed up on our doorstep about a week ago. She's orbed here, with a little backpack that held her clothes and a few toys. She had that letter in her backpack, along with one addressed to your brother. We got a call from Darryl a couple of days later that Olivia's body had been found. They called it a home invasion, but Chris went and found sulfur."

Melinda closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath. She opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"So, she …"  
"She's ours. Wyatt immediately filed paperwork, and since Olivia didn't have any family… She's ours, Melinda, and I don't even—I just don't know."

Melinda nodded, feeling the same, at a loss for words.

"I wonder what Olivia saw."

Piper shook her head.

"It must have been bad, for her to … to go to such great lengths."

Piper nodded, looking out the window into the garage. She could see Kate sitting on a bench, swinging her little legs and talking to Leo. She smiled, looking back at Melinda.

"She reminds me of you, you know."

Melinda folded the letter back and slid it into the envelope.

"How do you mean?"

Piper smiled again.

"You just met her, and you were carrying her down the stairs. She's smiling at you, and you already love her, don't you?"

A smile spread across Melinda's face, and she nodded. Piper nodded as well.

"You have the same effect on people, and I don't even think you notice. Right off the bat, you wrap them around your little finger. You've always been that way, and Kate is exactly the same. She got Wyatt the moment he laid eyes on her, and Chris, too. Leo fell hard, just like Coop and Henry. Phoebe and Paige, their kids, they were all goners from the second they met her. And now you, too."

Melinda smiled as she looked down.

"My heart breaks for her, Mama."

Piper nodded.

"I know. Mine does, too. I know what it's like to grow up without your mother. But she'll be okay. We all will."

Melinda nodded, drinking the last of her coffee.

"How's Wyatt handling all this?"

Piper sighed, brushing her hands across her apron.

"As well as can be expected. He broke down a few times, but who can really blame him? One day he's as normal as he can be, the next he's got a four-year-old and a dead ex-girlfriend."

Melinda nodded, then sighed.

"He never stopped loving her, Mama."

Piper sighed.

"I know. And I hate it for him, but…"

Melinda nodded, until Piper let out her breath and turned to her daughter with a smile.

"So, what's new with you? Anything on the End of the World front?"

Melinda let out a laugh.

"No, it's quiet. It's too quiet, actually. Really unsettling."

Piper nodded.

"I know how that can go."

Melinda took in a deep breath, and Piper narrowed her eyes.

"What? What aren't you telling me? And don't even try to lie to me, little girl. I know all your tricks, because I made them."

Melinda let out a sigh.

"Mama… You better sit down for this one."


	3. My Little Girl

"You've lost your mind."  
"Mama."  
"I'm serious. You have lost your mind."  
"Oh, come on, now."  
"No, Melinda, you come on! What in God's name makes you think there is any way possible to pull a wedding off in a week?!"

Melinda sighed, running a hand through her hair. Piper sat across from her, a stunned look on her face.

"Listen. We may never get another opportunity like this. Lucifer's out, and it's only a matter of time before he starts in on his plan, whatever that may be. It's quiet, and it won't stay that way for long. Dean and I just thought that—"  
"Wait. This was Dean's idea, wasn't it?"

Melinda glanced away, and Piper let out a laugh.

"Well, isn't that just like a man to come up with a ridiculous, not to mention completely idiotic, idea like this."  
"I agree with him, Mama. And I don't want to go to the courthouse, but if I have to…"

Piper's mouth dropped open.

"Mel."

Melinda shrugged her shoulders, and Piper narrowed her eyes, then sighed.

"Mel, you are my only daughter. My sweet baby girl. I have dreamed of your wedding your whole life. I just want it to be perfect and everything you've ever dreamed of."

Melinda smiled.

"Mama, all I've ever dreamed of is upstairs, still sleeping in my bed."

Piper smiled, letting out a quiet laugh. Melinda looked down at her hands, smiling as she spoke.

"I used to think it was the wedding, you know? That I needed the big church, and all the people, the dress, the cake. But now, I realize that I don't care where it happens, just as long as it does. As long as Dean's there, the details just don't add up to much."

Tears shimmered in Piper's eyes as she reached across the table. Melinda took her hand, and after a minute, Piper sighed.

"What's today?"  
"Wednesday."

Piper nodded. She thought for a minute, then let out a breath.

"Okay. If we work our tails off every possible second of the day, we may be able to pull this off. However, I can't do it in a week, and who gets married on a weekday, anyway? We'll do Saturday."  
"As in—"  
"10 days from right now. Will that work for you?"

The smile that crossed Melinda's face was answer enough for her mother. Melinda jumped up and ran to the other side of the table, wrapping her mother up and kissing her cheeks. Piper laughed, shooing her away.

"If we're going to do this, we need to get started yesterday. We don't have time for all this sleeping."

Piper stood up, walking to the back door and swinging it open.

"Leo!"

She came back to Melinda.

"You have to tell your father."

Melinda nodded as Leo walked in the house, with little Kate at his heels. Kate walked over to Piper, who lifted her up, helping her wash her hands at the sink. Leo walked over and kissed the top of Melinda's head before walking to wash his own hands. Piper carried Kate out of the kitchen, leaving Melinda and Leo alone. Melinda sighed as Leo grabbed a dishrag to dry his hands on.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?"

Melinda smiled, looking up to him. She brought her shoulders up, then let them fall as she spoke.

"I'm getting married next Saturday, Daddy."

Leo's face fell, and Melinda felt her heart twist in her chest. She stood up, and Leo turned to the sink, bracing his hands on the sides. Melinda sighed, then walked over to the sink, wrapping her arms around Leo and pressing her face against his back. He let out a long sigh, then reached up to pat her hand. His voice was quiet, and made tears come to Melinda's eyes.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Dean. It's not that it's him; it's that it's anyone. You're my baby, Mel. My sweet little girl that always looked up to me, that used to follow me around and cry for me to hold her. The one that called me "Leo" until she was two."

Melinda smiled at that, though a tear fell onto Leo's back. Leo sighed again, then turned around, taking her face in his hands.

"I don't want you to marry anyone, baby, because I don't want to give you away."

Melinda smiled and took a shaky breath.

"You won't, Daddy. We'll always come back here. And I'll always be your little girl."

Leo moved to wrap Melinda in a hug, and she squeezed him tight.

"But that's because you're tall."

He threw his head back laughing at that, and Melinda couldn't help but laugh, too. Leo pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and when she pulled back, he ran a hand over her hair, then nodded. They heard a noise from the doorway, where Piper was standing, a smile on her face, Kate in her arms with her little head on Piper's shoulder. They walked in the kitchen.

"This one tell you her grand scheme?"  
"A wedding in 10 days?"

Piper nodded, and Kate leaned over, Leo easily taking her in his arms, and Kate settled her head on his shoulder. Melinda reached up, running her hand over soft, dark brown bangs. Kate had Olivia's eyes, but her hair was pure Halliwell. Wyatt and Melinda had gotten their light hair from Leo, but Chris shared the dark brown hair of the Halliwells, just like Kate. Leo winked at Piper.

"You think we can pull this off?"

Piper sighed, letting her shoulders rise, then drop.

"Sure as hell hope so. Oh!"

Kate sat up, covering her mouth with one hand. Melinda glanced to her mother, and Kate smiled.

"That's a quarter in the jar. Aunt Phoebe made me a jar and every time somebody says a bad word, they have to put a quarter in my jar."

Melinda let out a laugh.

"Kid, with Dean here, you're going to make bank."

Piper and Leo laughed at that, and Piper walked over to Leo, running a hand over Kate's hair.

"Little one, you want to do me a favor?"

Kate nodded.

"I need you to go upstairs and get your daddy and Uncle Chris out of bed. You …"

Piper turned to Melinda.

"You go get Dean, and I'll get Peyton and Phoebe. And I'll call your Aunt Paige, because we have got a he—"

Kate looked to Piper, her eyes big and a smile on her face. Piper smiled.

"Heck of a lot to do."

Kate scrunched up her nose and Leo kissed her forehead before setting her on the ground. Kate took off, her hair flying out behind her, and Leo chuckled.

"She's 90 to nothing, all the time."

Melinda smiled as Leo came up and kissed her temple, then she walked upstairs. She got to her room and shut the door behind her, then turned back to lock it, just in case some little person decided to come back and see her. She slid her robe off her shoulders and climbed back into bed, rolling over to face Dean.

"I wondered where you went."

Melinda smiled and let her hand come up, gently rubbing his face. His voice was low and rumbling, that still sleepy, just-getting-up sound that made shivers run down Melinda's spine. He moved over, finding her lips with his, opening his eyes for the first time when the kiss was over. He looked down at her, smiling, and his sleepy green eyes were one of Melinda's most favorite things.

"Hi."  
"Good morning."

Dean bent to kiss her again, and Melinda wrapped her arms around him. He flipped them gently, moving to where her head was on his chest, and they both sighed. Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love it when we can do this."

Melinda smiled, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying this, because I talked to Mama this morning."

She sat up to look at him, a big smile on her face.

"How does next Saturday sound?"  
"For …?"  
"Our wedding day."

Dean's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"She went for it?"  
"Did you doubt me?"  
"Not for a second. Except for maybe like one little second."

Melinda laughed, and Dean came over her to kiss her again. She let her hands drift into his hair, but she pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. As a sort of unspoken rule, neither of them ever did that. Dean propped himself up on his arms, looking down at her.

"You okay?"

Melinda smiled and nodded, letting her hand come up to touch his cheek.

"I just think that maybe …"  
"What, baby?"  
"Maybe we should wait? You know, to make our wedding more special?"

Dean closed his eyes, then let out a sigh.

"Ten days, Mel?"

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his stubbled cheek.

"You can do it, Deano. I've got faith in you. And just think of how good it will be."

Dean let out a groan and Melinda laughed.

"Come on. Mama's already circling the wagons. We've got to get a move on."

Dean nodded and climbed out of bed, stretching. That did very interesting things to the muscles in his arms and his stomach, and Melinda bit her lip. Dean chuckled to himself, then turned his back on her as they both got dressed. When Dean was lacing up his boots, Melinda sighed.

"Dean, there's something we need to talk about."  
"And what would that be?"

A knock sounded at the door, a quiet little knock, and Melinda smiled. She unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist, and the door opened. Dean looked up from the bed, stopping when he saw the pretty little girl standing there, a smile on her face and a big red bow in her dark hair.

"Aunt Melinda, Nana said breakfast is ready and she's not waiting on you two. Uncle Chris said for you to get the lead out, but I don't really know what that means."

Melinda laughed and nodded.

"We'll be right down."

Kate smiled and turned away, skipping down the stairs. Dean turned back to Melinda, his eyes wide, and she smiled. Dean took in a breath.

"Who is that?"

Melinda smiled, her voice quiet and gentle.

"Her name is Kate. She's Wyatt's daughter."


	4. Arms Wide Open

Dean leaned up against the wall, drinking a cup of coffee. He was watching Kate, who was in the middle of the living room floor, a coloring book spread out in front of her, and she was lying on her stomach, her feet in the air behind her as she colored. His mind was still reeling from everything Melinda had told him. His heart ached for the little girl, at all the things that have happened to her in her short life. He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. Melinda walked up behind him, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, just above his neck. He bit back a groan, letting out a sigh and Melinda smiled.

"You can talk to her, you know. I don't think she'll bite."

Dean smiled.

"What am I supposed to say to a four-year-old?"

Melinda shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything you want? She's still a person, Dean, just in a smaller package."

Dean smiled, handing Melinda his empty coffee cup. Melinda nodded, walking back to the kitchen as Dean sighed, pushing off from the wall to go near the little girl. She looked up from her colors, smiling when she met his eyes.

"Hi."

Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi."

He sat down in the chair across from Kate, who colored for a minute more before she sat up. She studied him with serious, almost navy blue eyes.

"You're Dean, right?"

Dean nodded.

"And you're Kate?"

Kate nodded, a smile on her face for just a moment, before she went serious again.

"You're going to marry my Aunt Melinda?"

Dean smiled, nodding again. Kate nodded back to him, then laid her colors down. She curled her legs up under her, then met Dean's eyes.

"Do you love my Aunt Melinda?"

He smiled again. He hadn't missed the fact that every time Kate mentioned Melinda, she'd called her "my Aunt Melinda." This little kid had known Mel for what, a few hours? And she was already staking a claim. Dean understood though, because he felt the same way. Dean nodded to the little girl.

"I do. I love Melinda very much."

Kate nodded, looking down at the floor. Her little finger began tracing the design on the rug. She spoke quietly, and the words broke Dean's heart.

"My daddy loved my mommy very much. He told me so. But my mommy died."

Kate stayed looking at the floor, and Dean ran a hand through his hair. Dean sighed.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Kate sighed, still tracing the design on the rug. Dean took in another breath.

"My mom died, too."

Kate looked up then, a look of surprise in her pretty eyes.

"She did?"

Dean nodded.

"She did, when I was four."

Kate's mouth opened.

"I'm four."

Kate got to her feet, walking closer to Dean's chair. She clasped her little hands behind her back.

"What happened to your mommy?"

Dean swallowed. What exactly was he supposed to say here? He couldn't very well tell a four-year-old that a demon had nearly sliced his mother in half before pinning her to the ceiling and burning her alive. He took a breath.

"A, uh … A bad guy hurt her, and my dad couldn't get there in time to help her."

Kate stepped closer.

"That's what happened to my mommy, too. A bad guy hurt her and my daddy couldn't get to her before she died."

Dean let out a sigh and Kate stepped closer to him.

"I miss my mommy."

Dean let his hand come up, gently running over Kate's hair.

"I miss mine, too."

Kate nodded, and Dean smiled at her. She closed the gap between them and Dean wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes as he let his hand smooth Kate's dark hair across her back. Kate had her little eyes closed as she rested her head on Dean's shoulder, her little arms wrapped around his neck. Neither of them noticed Melinda at the door, watching them with tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned away, walking back to the kitchen and grabbing a paper towel to wipe her eyes. Piper came in from outside, setting the grocery bags on the table when she noticed her daughter.

"Mel? Honey, what's wrong?"

Melinda walked over to Piper, fighting back a sob as she wrapped her mother in a hug. Piper hugged her back, gently rubbing Melinda's back. After a second, Melinda pulled back, taking in a shaky breath.

"Dean went to talk to Kate."

Piper nodded, her eyes worried. Melinda went on.

"I overheard Kate ask him if he loved me, and he said he did, very much. And Kate said that Wyatt told her he loved Olivia very much, but Olivia had died."

Melinda had to stop, covering her mouth as she took a breath.

"Mom, Kate's four. And her mother just died."

Piper looked at Melinda for a second, then closed her eyes.

"Oh. Oh, honey."  
"Dean was four when Mary was killed."

Piper laid a hand over her heart as she glanced towards the living room. Melinda sighed as Piper spoke quietly.

"They have something in common."

Melinda nodded, then walked back into her mother's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here, Mom. I love you."

Piper fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She took a breath, and after a moment, she smiled, running her hand over Melinda's hair.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and they quickly turned around, wiping their faces. Melinda grabbed another paper towel, running it under her eyes, groaning when she saw the black marks there.

"Damn it."  
"Hey, that's a quarter for me!"

Melinda laughed as she turned to see Kate, smiling in Dean's strong arms. Kate tilted her little head to the side.

"Aunt Melinda, are you crying?"

Melinda took in a deep breath as Dean stepped closer to her. Kate pressed on.

"Are you sad?"

Melinda smiled.

"A little. Come here."

Dean handed Kate to Melinda, and they wrapped each other in a hug. Melinda closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, which Dean reached out and wiped away. She looked over to him and smiled. Melinda moved back, kneeling down and setting Kate on the floor. She cupped Kate's little face in her hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart."

Kate's blue eyes lit up.

"I love you, too!"

She threw herself back into Melinda's arms, and Melinda closed her eyes again, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She ran her hand through Kate's long, soft hair as Wyatt walked in the room.

"Hey, are you giving away my hugs?"

Kate pulled back from Melinda, a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy!"

She ran to Wyatt, who scooped her up in his arms, closing his eyes as he held her. Melinda let the tears fall then, but Dean stepped behind her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She nodded and Wyatt opened his eyes to wink at his sister, before turning and walking out with Kate still in his arms. Kate smiled and waved to Melinda and Dean as she and Wyatt began talking about their day at the park. Melinda turned around, facing Dean.

"You come here, too."

He smiled and stepped closer to her, wrapping her up in his arms. She sighed, holding him close to her, running her hand over the back of his head. Dean didn't say a word. He could hear what she was thinking, the way her heart ached for him. He let out a sigh, as Melinda kissed his cheek before resting her forehead against his neck.

"I love you, Winchester."

He smiled, running his hand up and down her back.

"I love you, Mel. Don't be sad for me, please."  
"I can't help it. I can feel how sad you are for her."  
"She'll be okay, Mel. She's got Piper, your aunts and cousins. You."

Melinda closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him as he tightened his grip on her. Dean smiled.

"I know she'll be just fine, because you're never going to let her go. With Melinda Halliwell on her side, she's going to be just fine."  
"You are just racking up the brownie points, aren't you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and Melinda laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. She ran a hand on his face until they heard Piper clear her throat from the doorway. Melinda's smile fell when she saw Kate, looking down at the floor while holding Piper's hand. Piper sighed.

"Wyatt got called away on an emergency."  
"Emergency like he can handle it, or like—"  
"He can handle it."

Melinda nodded. She smiled, then walked over and knelt in front of Kate.

"Hey, munchkin. So listen. I know this probably won't be as fun as a day at the park with Daddy, but, I am in desperate need of some help."

Kate brought her little eyes up, meeting Melinda's.

"Help with what?"  
"Well, Dean and I are going to get married next week. We need a flower girl, and I think I know a little blue-eyed girl with long brown hair who would be just perfect for it."  
"Me?"

Melinda smiled and nodded. Kate looked up to Dean, who closed his eyes and nodded, while Piper looked away to hide her smile. Kate looked down at her feet and sighed, bringing her eyes back up to Melinda.

"I don't know how to be a flower girl."

Melinda smiled, tucking a strand of Kate's hair behind her ear.

"Don't you worry. I'll help you with that."

Kate smiled, and Melinda tapped her on the nose.

"But if you're going to be a flower girl, you need a new dress. And we have to find Peyton a new dress, too. She's working, so she can't go shopping for one. But Nana and I are going, and Aunt Phoebe and Phoenix, and Jenny and Aunt Paige, too. Do you want to come with us?"

Kate nodded, and Melinda let out a sigh.

"Oh, thank goodness. Let me grab my purse, and we'll get out of here."

Kate followed Melinda out of the room, and Piper stepped over to Dean. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at her as Melinda and Kate came back in the room. Kate was grinning.

"Let's go!"

She walked by Dean and smiled up at him, taking Piper's hand as she led her outside. Melinda walked by and took Dean's face in her hands, giving him a long kiss. Pulling back, she smiled, holding her hand on his face while she walked away. He watched her as long as he could, then let out a groan. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing no new messages or calls. He opened his contact list, scrolling through until he saw a familiar number. He selected it, almost pressed "Send." He let out a sigh, exiting out and putting his phone back in his pocket.

He missed Sam. He hadn't heard from his brother since they parted ways, and he wondered if Sam was all right. He wanted to call and check on him, but what good would that do? Sam was the one who wanted to leave. But Dean was the one who let him go. Dean cursed under his breath. Why did the Winchesters have to be so damn stubborn? Dean shook his head and walked outside, ready to give his Baby a little tune-up in the garage, putting his worries about his brother out of his mind.

Well, trying to.


	5. Don't Stop

_*Seven Days Until the Wedding*_

Dean groaned as a buzzing noise filled the room. He leaned over, swatting the alarm clock until he hit the Snooze button. He rolled onto his back and sighed, and Melinda rolled over, onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around her warm, sleepy body, pulling her as close as he could, and let out a yawn.

"We need to get up."

Dean smiled, rolling his hand over Melinda's back. She let out a sigh, moving closer to him, putting her head near his neck.

"Mm-hmm."  
"I'm serious, Dean."  
"Okay. Let's go, then."

Neither of them made a move. Melinda smiled, still keeping her eyes closed, letting out a little yawn.

"In a minute."

Dean laughed, then rolled to lay Melinda flat on her back. Her eyes opened as he smiled down at her, seeing her sleepy blue eyes, the way her golden hair spread across the pillow. He bent down, catching her mouth with his. Melinda let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he kissed her. She bit her lip when he moved to kiss her neck, and she dug her fingers into his back.

"Dean. We … we need to … oh, God."

He smiled against her neck, letting his hand slide down her body. He laid it flat on her stomach, just under her bellybutton, before ever so gently sliding it to her hip. She gasped and he smiled. Melinda's hips were extremely sensitive, something Dean had discovered accidentally one day. Oh, how good that day had been, he thought with a smile. He moved his hand to hold over her hip, biting back a groan when she let out one of her own. Her hips lifted, and she reached down to grab the hand he refused to move from her very sensitive hip.

"Dean, we – we said we weren't. We're waiting, remember?"   
"Oh, I remember."

He moved to kiss her lips, and she was breathing hard, her hip tingling from the feeling of his warm hand on her.

"We won't, Mel. But … There are other things we might could do."   
"Oh my God."

He smiled against her lips as his hand drifted lower, past the waistband of her pajama pants. She let out a moan as he pressed his hand against her, then slid it under her panties. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he went back to kissing her neck.

"Dean. Oh my—oh, God."

He smiled, trying to focus on not giving her a hickey a week before their wedding, when the alarm sounded again. He stopped, glancing over.

"What the hell—No. Don't you stop."

Dean bit back a laugh, pushing up to look down at her.

"Baby, I need to turn the alarm off before—"

He shut up as the clock was yanked from the wall and tossed into a drawer, which slammed shut. He laughed, looking down at Melinda's flushed face.

"There. Now, as you were."   
"Mel, sweetheart, I—"   
"I am not above begging, Winchester. And you finish what you start. That's who you are; it's a primary aspect of your personality. Please, Dean, I—Oh. Oh, God. _Yes_."

He closed his eyes at the sting of her nails digging into his back, but he was reveling in it. He kept a rhythm going with his hand, driving her completely insane as she whispered his name over and over again. She moved a leg in between his and gently rocked up, making him groan and his hand still as a shudder went through him.

"Damn, Mel."   
"I don't want you missing out on all the fun. Come on, baby."

Dean let out a groan as he leaned down to kiss her again. He kept on, keeping up the rhythm of his fingers, rocking his hips against her leg, the friction pushing him on. Melinda tightened her grip on him, and he covered her mouth with his, muffling her gasps and groans. She reached up, holding his mouth to hers, and a minute later, she swallowed the quiet, harsh groan he gave.

* * *

 

Dean had pretty much collapsed on top of her, and Melinda let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think that qualifies as cheating."

Dean smiled, letting out a quiet laugh, hearing her heartbeat under his ear.

"Bending the rules, Mel. Not breaking, but bending."

She shivered as he moved and kissed her neck, then moved up to look at her.

"Seven days, Mel. Just seven more days."

She smiled at him, and he laid back on her chest. She closed her eyes, letting her mind go. One measly week. Seven more days, and she would be someone's wife. Dean smiled, as he heard her thoughts.

"My wife."  
"What?"

He propped himself up again, looking down at her.

"You were thinking that in 7 days, you'd be someone's wife. Well, you're not going to be just 'someone's wife'. You'll be mine."

Melinda smiled, reaching up to link her arms around his neck.

"I love it when you get all possessive like that."

Dean laughed as he bent down, pressing his lips to hers again. The kiss went on, and after a while, Melinda spoke, her speech peppered with kisses.

"Baby?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Dean."  
"Yeah."  
"We should … really … get up … now."  
"Okay."

They made no moves to get up, just went right on kissing.

"Dean, really."   
"Okay. Just a … few more … minutes."

Dean moved, kissing from Melinda's mouth to her jaw, her chin, down to her neck. She let out a sigh, moving her hands to cup his head. After a minute, Dean stopped, as he felt her arms relax around him. He looked up, seeing a sleeping Melinda in front of him. He smiled, moving slowly away from her, kissing her forehead once before going to the shower.

* * *

 

"You lazy ass. Get up. We've got way too much to do for you to be sleeping all the damn day."

Melinda groaned as the curtains were thrown open, letting sunlight pour in through the windows. She slowly blinked open her eyes.

"What time is it?"

Melinda yawned as Peyton glanced down at her watch.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, it is a little after 9."   
"Ugh, he let me go back to sleep."

Peyton made a face, waving her hands around.

"I don't want to know. I just came to get you up, because we've got stuff to do. It's dress day!"

Melinda sighed as she flopped back on the pillows, just for a second, then climbed out of bed, heading for the shower.

* * *

 

"Mel, come on! If we're going, we've got to go now."   
"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Melinda walked into the kitchen, pulling a sweater on as she did. Peyton smiled.

"Aw, you look so cute."  
"Shut up."

Melinda's hair was in a French braid, something that Phoebe had done up for her. She looked stunning, as usual, but her face gave away that she was not looking forward to this. Peyton stepped up, taking her hands.

"Come on, Mellie. We're going shopping for your wedding dress today."

Melinda smiled.

"I know. I'm happy, I just …"   
"Don't. Worrying isn't going to help anything. We will find a dress, and it will be perfect and not have to be altered in any way, and it will be fine for your wedding in a week."

Melinda nodded, and Peyton prayed it would turn out to be true. The girls looked over as Dean walked inside, wearing a tight black t-shirt and those old jeans that were worn in and faded in just the right spots. Melinda bit her lip and Peyton groaned. Dean let out a sigh as he leaned up against the counter. Melinda winked at Peyton, then walked closer to Dean.

"Baby… Are you going to miss me?"

Dean gave her a look that made her smile.

"What do you think?"

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. He sighed, then set his hands on her hips. She let her eyes drift close with a quiet gasp. He smiled, watching her bite her lip as he gently dug his fingers in, as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Jesus Christ Almighty, you two are killing me!"

Peyton stomped out of the room, leaving a laughing Melinda and Dean behind her. Dean pulled Melinda closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"Have fun in New York."

She nodded, kissing him some more. He smiled, running his hands up and down her back as she went up on her tiptoes. She pulled back, running her fingers through his short hair.

"I know you've got work to do in the garage, but there are some wedding things I need you boys to take care of."   
"I know. Piper's already got a list tacked up out there of things for Leo and I to do on our 'down time.'"

Melinda smiled at his air quotes, closing her eyes as she thought of Castiel. Their friend, a misguided angel, one they both missed terribly. Dean caught onto her thoughts and sighed, reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand.

"I miss him too, Mel."

His voice was quiet, and brought tears to her eyes.

"I know. I wish he could be here."  
"I know. Me, too."

Dean glanced away, and Melinda stepped closer to him, catching his face in her hands and pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. She stepped back to grab her purse, stopping when she heard Dean.

"Do you think he's okay, Mel?"

She turned back, seeing him stare out the window.

"Cas, I mean."

Melinda sighed.

"I hope he is."  
"Do you think he's in Heaven?"

Melinda crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. He's from Heaven, you know? Where do angels go when they … When they die?"

She almost wasn't able to say it. God, it hurt so badly. Dean looked back to her, holding out his hand, and she walked over to take it. She leaned her head against his chest, both of them staring out the window.

"It's going to be okay, Dean. It's going to be okay."

He bent to kiss the top of her head, and Peyton came back in the room, holding hands with a very excited Kate.

"Aunt Melinda, it's New York time!"

Melinda and Dean smiled as they turned around, seeing little Kate nearly vibrating with excitement. Dean stepped forward.

"Oh, come on, Squirt. You don't want to go to New York, do you? Don't you want to stay here and work on cars with me?"

Kate scrunched up her nose, shaking her head, almost in disgust. Melinda burst out laughing and Peyton patted the top of Kate's head.

"Now that's my girl."

Kate beamed up at Peyton as Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Phoebe bent to hug Kate and Piper smiled at Melinda.

"All right, Paige is meeting us there, and any others have been instructed to go through Jenny for any and all transportation needs. We've got to get a move on, because our appointment is in ten minutes."

Melinda glanced back at Dean, giving him a wink. He smiled, nodding his head. Kate peeked around Melinda legs with a smile.

"Bye, Uncle Dean!"

They all stopped, hearing Kate call him that for the first time. Melinda glanced back at him with tears in her eyes and he cleared his throat.

"Bye, Katie. Have fun."

She grinned as Peyton lifted her up in her arms. Melinda looked to Dean and mouthed "I love you." He winked at her as a pink light began to shine in the kitchen, disappearing and taking the women along. He sighed, moving a hand to rub at his chest, where an odd feeling had appeared, about the same time he'd been called Uncle Dean. That little girl had taken his heart, and he was helpless. He smiled, shaking his head at just how alike Kate and her Aunt Melinda were, at least when it came to him.


End file.
